the fighter within
by cyberchic12
Summary: when a samll girl falls from the sky during yusuke's date, it could mean another member for the rekai tentai(is that how you spell it!)heh heh pairings keiyu yukkuwa botkur


**In don't own cyborg 009  
  
cybie:heh heh ! ! sorry about what i wrote b4 i was kkinda in a hurry so i basically put anything down  
  
Xie:ya right  
  
cybie: shut up!! starts taping her legs and arms behind her. N e way, on with the story!!!!!  
  
**  
  
!#!Monday 5:30!#!  
  
Valencia shifted in her sleep uncomfortably. She could hear her parents fighting all the way downstairs, evevn though her house was 4 stories high. Her family was extremly rich, her father was a lawyer, and her mother a relastate agent. Val didn't really care WHAT her parents were arguing about, she honestly didn't give a damn. She just wanted them to stop. In a feeble attempt to block out their noise she covered her head witha pillow but it was useless, no matter what she did her parent's voices echoed throught her home. She was an only child so the only person she shared her pain with was her dog cootoes who was as well uneasily shifting on the rug beside her.  
  
Val: Curse those damn vents to hell Why don't they just get a divorce already and save me the suffering?  
  
5...6...7..8 minutes passed until finally the arguing...... and yelling...and the damn screaming came to an end. Val would have jumped i joy if she hadn't been so happy. She finally could get some sleep. She looked at the alarm clock on her bedstand....5:38 she would have to get up in less than an hour and a half so she'd better not waste the time. She closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.  
  
!#!Monday 7:00 a.m.!#!  
  
Val woke up to the loud beeping of her alarm clock. She nearly fell to the floor from being startled. She figured she'd better get ready to go to schoolor she'd get yelled at by her parents  
  
Val:'Unless they're yelling at eachother'  
  
Val didn't hear anything so she knew the chances were small. She grabbed what she was to wear that day, a whit T-shirt that said GUESS on it and some tight jeans with a white belt, and went into the bathroom to shower and change. When she got out of the bathroom she out on her very white adidas sneakers grabbed her backpack and proceeded out the door.  
  
Val: Shit this isthe worst part of every morning!  
  
Val sighed at how many damn steps she had to go down she always felt like it was never ending. By the time she got down the steps it her watch said it was already 7:34 and the bus came at 7:45 which meant she had nearly ten minuets to eat her breakfast. Eyes wide as coffee cups, she pranced into the kithchen where cootoes greeted her and grabbed a piece of otast from the kitchen table wondering where in the world her parents were. She decided to quickly search the house before her bus got there and made her way to the dining room . She was about 8 ft. from the door when she slipped and bumped her head on the floor.  
  
Val: holy shit that hurt!  
  
Mumbling something that sounded like "I thought we hired maids to keep this house clean."  
Standing up she decided she might as well clean up whatever she had slipped on but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what it was. BLOOD. There was blood on the floor. She examined her dog to see if she was hurt or injured in anyway but saw that he was perfectly fine.  
  
Val:'Awe man! Mom Dad!' MOM!DAD!  
  
They wwere fine there was nothing wrong with them they had to be okay!Quickly she raninto the living room and nearly collapsed when she sqaw the sight before her.(o tHoSe oF YoU WitH WeAK CoNSTiTuTiOnS mAy nOt waNt TO CoNtInUe rEaDiNg thISo) There sprawled acrose the floor was a huge puddle of blood and footprints leading from there into the closet. Val slowly made her way to the closet andafraid to see what was in there. Gathering her courage she slowly placed her hand on the handle and opened the door her eyes widened and she screamed. Her mothers frail body, covered inblod all over her in her hair. dried bloood on her face, fell out of the closet. Val was horrified by the sight before her. Her teeth were chipped her eyes rolled up into her head many of her limbs were broken.  
  
Val: Oh my god.....OH MY GOD!!!!  
  
Val dropped her mother's deceased body and backed up against the wall.She was freaked the shit out of like any other normal 12 year old would be. She sank to her knees and buried stared wide eyed at her mother. She wanted to cry, she felt like crying but for some unapparent reason no tears fell from her face. Just the look of fear and shock was clear. Val snapped back to reality when sad music started to play on her mothers old antique record player.  
  
???: My my what do we have here  
  
Val looked at the person who had spoken relieved to see her father.  
  
Val:Dad!  
  
She ran to her father and embraced him.

Val: Dd-ad I don't know what happened I-I came downstares and .......Daddy I-I'm so scared.  
  
Will Knowlls: sigh This isn't good , not good at all.  
  
Val looked up at her father's face, confused at the calmness in his voice.  
  
Will: You see you were supposed to be at school no. We can't risk any witnesses.  
  
Val: Daddy what are you talking about?  
  
Will: Oh my my, there is but one solution to this  
  
Val: um.....you're scaring me shitless  
  
all of a sudden her father lunged at her. Val attempted to leap out of the way but he pined her down to the ground and held a cloth to her mouth and forced her to swallow the pill insode. The last thing she heard was a deep voice talking.  
  
???: Good work Dr.  
  
CYbIe: so? how was it u loved it hted it what?  
  
Xie: I thought it was shit  
  
CyBiE: GLARING i didn't ask you lunges at Xie  
  
Xie: I'm a little preoccupied at the moment but please review reviewREVIEW. is busy running away from Cybie


End file.
